Death dealer
by COShepard
Summary: Secrets must be kept to keep order even in a game where death is real the laws of Venice must be kept


**A/N: words** _like_ this** are being said in English rather than** Japanese.

**10:00am**

The digital clock flashed the time in the empty office, although much of the technology was on. The transparent screens showed detailed information about global markets, stock trade and current news on war torn areas. Across the room led out onto a small balcony where a man sat, drinking tea from a still steaming cup. He watched the sea and the main land which sat further in the distance as the sun shown down on it, reflecting the light.

From outside a man strolled into the room, his full tinted black suit contradicting his grey soles. The gray hair and mustache showed the look of an elderly man while his eyes and stance showed that of a prepared killer. He walked with a cane, the weight making little noise as he crossed the office and stood at the balcony door. "Mister Sagara the clients will be here in fifteen minutes." The man turned his head, the soft dark green eyes locking on the icy eyes of the other. "Thank you Devon, inform Chen to post a few snipers on the roof in case they try anything." "Of course sir" Devon responded bowing his head before taking his leave.

He got up from his seat, the tea still in hand, as he walked back into the office and sat on the leather chair. Closing the business screens it left only three tabs open: one detailing the Sword Art Online launch, wall base, and a site written in an encrypted language; the symbol of a blue pyramid centered above similar to the one tattooed on his right hand. He typed quickly on the third site typing a similar encryption before sending it to the site, closing it after confirming it was sent.

Glancing at the SAO site he could see various trailer videos, onsite lineups for the game and general information about it and the maker Kayaba Akihiko. Sparing a glance he looked to his left, a queen sized bed with a nerve gear sitting on it, connected and ready for use. Smiling briefly he got up and left the office.

"Mister Sagara the men are on position on the rooftops and the clients have arrived nearly." "Then let's go and meet them Mister Canvass." The pair walked out the fortress and down the steps where three black vans waited along with two black suited men, and one of his own men carrying a case and radio strapped to his shoulder. "Ah Robert Sagara I presume" one of them spoke as they walked forward, the briefcase man standing between the two of them. "Mister Kazare it's good to see you are healthy" Robert said nodding at the man. "Onto business shall we?" Robert opened his hand to the man; he opened showing the four of them a Viper X submachine gun. "Fifty rounds per clip, grip included for stability, attachable scope for precision" Robert pointed out as they nodded. "Where is the rest of the order?" Kazare asked. "We'll bring it out as long as we get the payment." He turned nodding at the vans as four more men came out a briefcase with each man. Standing in front of Robert they opened showing organized American hundreds. "One hundred thousand as we agreed." He nodded and looked at the carrier as he spoke into the radio, "Ship out the rest."

Twenty black crates were shipped out as they were laid at Kazare and his men's feet. "It's good to know the Yakuza can honor agreements." Robert stated grabbing one of the briefcases and passing it to Devon. "You know Sagara' Kazare said as he loaded the guns into the vans 'a little bird told me you sold the same deal the Triad. Is that true?" "Client privacy Kazare, I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, unless you want me to start leaking deals to the cops that is." He held up his hands, "You've made your point, I'll drop it. Thank you again" he said waving off before getting in the van. "He's a good man" Robert stated as they walked back inside, suitcases in each hand.

**10:20**

"Anything else for today Devon?" Robert asked as they put the cases into the vault. Devon faced him, flipping out an electric organizer, "The board wants to talk to you at eleven and you have your starting game at one." Robert put on a disgruntled face, "Ugh the board could take a few minutes or it could take an hour. I suppose I should get into uniform before talking to them." "I doubt they'll mind" Devon interjected as they left the room.

Standing outside an Asian man stood in a muscle shirt, Chinese letters and a dragon tattooed on his arms. "Chen good show with the snipers" Devon said as he joined the pair in walking. "Sir are you sure it was wise to sell to the yakuza?" "I know your former triad Chen but business deals must be done to balance the system. Selling guns to both sides continues profit for companies such as myself. Besides isn't that friend of yours Wen still in Hong Kong, he should be able to keep the triad together especially after losing uncle Po." He nodded "I can only hope."

The trio stopped outside Robert's office, "I'll be having a meeting with them soon so no one is allowed into my room until I give consent. Is that understood?" Chen and Devon both nodded as Robert left them and locked his doors. Briskly walking over to the closet he pulled out his multi-blue uniform with gas mask. Taking his time he put on the uniform the array of blues melding into one another as small symbol recognized his rank. Looking at the gas mask he left it where it was as he when to his personal vault. Unlocking it, he strapped his AK to his back while he gripped an idol in his left hand. Looking himself over in the mirror, his blond hair barely dipping down his neck as he walked back to his desk. Taking a seat, he drank some of his lukewarm tea as he waited for the call.

**10:55**

The clock flashed again drawing Robert's gaze as the room echoed when a call symbol appeared on all screens. Putting on his silver framed glasses he clicked to accept the call, the screens lining themselves up to see several faces appearing with a few boxes showing black screens. The ones he could see were either in uniform like him or in casual wear. A man wearing a Stetson waved at the monitor, "_Challengers, good to see you_." "Robert nodded his head, "_And you as well Kundan. We last saw each other in Egypt was it?" "Maybe you saw me; last I saw you was back at Soloman Island."_ Several of the monitors nodded recalling themselves to the memory of the island, an eternal Halloween. Robert looked at the other faces most he didn't recognize except for the man in the green suit, Mayor Cicero, a slimy type that has worked in the government doing the will of our masters in the board. _"Cicero, I assume the election was a success?"_ He smiled as he smoked his cigar, "_You kidding? After that little heist you pulled off, the 'people' voted for me by a landslide. I'm still in power baby which means you guys are still in power."_

The black screens flickered showing five people on the monitors, one everyone knew from the HQ in New York. Kirsten Geary, her blue blouse along with white necklace a constant sight to anyone who passed through, "_Alright ladies and gentlemen time is money so let's get down to it shall we_?" Everyone on the monitors nodded, "_Ok so is any busy later?_" Robert raised his hand, "_I'll be off before one_" a few others nodding their heads at the same time. One of the shadowed board members spoke up, "_Is that for that blasted virtual online game?" "Yes"_ everyone answered before Robert noticed Kundan answering. "_Wait a minute its Japan exclusive how are you getting in Kundan?"_ He laughed, "_I landed yesterday, I should be at your place in ten minutes." "WHAT!"_ Robert got up from his desk and opened the door, Devon still standing by the entrance, "_Kundan is paying a visit in ten minutes."_ He nodded, "_I'll get things taken care of."_ Robert sat back down with Kundan laughing away as some of the other members giggled to themselves. "_Come on already let's get started_!" Cicero cried.

**11:10**

The door opened with Kundan walking inside, his laptop still open as he passed by Robert deep in conversation about the happenings at the sunken library. He appeared on the camera for a few seconds before taking a seat on Robert's couch, plugging his charger into the wall and settling himself in.

**12:23**

_"If we're going to take the world, we're going to have to deal with the Aten problem. That won't go away even with their prophet dead, the Orochi have allowed this to keep going"_ Robert argued with some shouts of approval from the other members. "_Orochi has their hands in everything Challengers what do you suggest, a law suit? For crimes we can't let public know because you know the media would be all over that court if we did_" One of the board members countered. "_I'd suggest tactical bombing or perhaps a seizure of their investors." "Do we look like Dragons to you; that kind of chaos would have those Asian monks swarming the area before we could let off a second explosion." "A joint operation then, a temporary alliance to get rid of those filth lurking Orochi members."_

The two bickered back and forth as everyone else just watched. "_This entire meeting just those two now, is it safe to say this meeting is over_?" One member asked her name highlighted as 'eReika' over her head. "_Just to stop them from talking I'm willing to end it_" Kundan said as he got up behind Robert. Cicero clapped his hands, "_SHUT UP! Were done now so stop arguing, I need a drink to stop this headache_" he said as his monitor went blank. "_Hey I'm not done_" Robert protested as Kundan shut off his feed. "Yeah you are or else you'll miss the start up for Sword Art Online." "I've still got half an hour' then he sighed 'fine. Devon we're done in here."

The door opened allowing Devon to enter now wearing a beige coloured suit and brought in tea. "Nice butler" Kundan stated as he was given a cup. "Not a butler, my secretary and a trained killer if you piss him off." "Yeah right" he said taking a sip and putting down his tea before he started coughing. "Told you" was all Robert said before Kundan slumped over, dead, on the couch. "Devon where's the nearest well?" "Outside sir just by the hanger doors." "Then we'll give him a minute to get back, how are the news feeds on the game so far?" Devon walked over to the desk grabbing the holographic screens and bringing them over, "Given everything you and the others did for the beta test, the news, videos and graphics. I'd say that the game looking like a normal RPG experience minus the allowance of magic." "Kundan would just cheat in that category if there was, the man is a gunslinger after all, and control of the elements is part of his specialty."

Kundan got off the couch before looking at the pair, "WHAT THE HELL!" "Next time don't insult Devon, at least not while he is still in the room. It is common sense when it comes to talking behind people's back."

**12:57**

"Your helmet sir" Devon said passing the Nerve Gear to Robert now dressed in his pajamas. "I plan to stay in until eight, what about you Kundan?" Kundan set himself up on the couch putting all the pillow behind his head, "Probably around six unlike you I prefer having dinner at a regular time." "What was that mister gunslinger who stayed out all night to shoot lightning bolts at fish people rather than join me for dinner at the camp?" "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that mister Necromancer who only went for the build because he liked the jacket." "I will not deny that is a fine ass jacket and the mask gear is cool too." "All ready sir?" Devon asked as he stepped back.

"Username… password… Sword art online… you ready Kundan?"

"Of course Link start!" he shouted slumping again onto the couch. "Good luck in there sir." "Thank you Devon, Link start!"


End file.
